The Rise From the Bottom - SYOC open
by DestinyDynasty
Summary: Twenty years have past since New Directions took nationals in season three, and things aren't looking so good for the New Directions. With most of its members having graduated last year, the remaining few now face the daunting task of recruiting new members. Will they be able to get enough? Or will glee club fail before it even takes off? New year, new drama, new competition. SYOC
1. Prologue and Info

Tessa pauses in the doorway of the kitchen, where her father's pouring coffee into his travel mug. She takes a deep breath before she steps into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Morning Tess, I was just about to wake you up," Will greets with a smile. "Excited for your first day at McKinley?"

Tessa nods, taking a bite of her apple, "Of course I am, I mean what's more exciting than a new school where my two older brothers already attend and both of my parents work there? Oh, I should also mention that my dad just _happens_ to be the principal." Tessa says with a sarcastic grin. "It'll be great!"

Will smiles at his daughter, pulling her into a one armed hug as he ruffles her hair with his free hand, "Relax, Tess, you'll be fine. No one cares that I'm the principal, your brothers are fitting in just fine."

"Speaking of my brothers, where are they? I mean, not to tattle or anything, but they're late. Don't we have to leave soon?" Tessa asks glancing at the clock on the oven as she fixes her hair.

Will nods, "We have to leave soon, but they already left. Dan had early practice."

"Wait, Dan left without me? No way! He promised to give me a ride!" Tessa complains.

Will laughs, "You'll be fine, Tess. It's your first day, of course I'm giving you a ride. Unless you want your mom to take you?"

"Oh no, no way! The only thing worse than looking like a brown noser is looking like some crazy kid who needs a ride from the school counsellor." Tessa says, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "But Dan's at practice? As in football practice?"

"Don't even think about it." Will warns, handing his daughter a brown paper bag that contains her lunch.

Tessa scoffs and rolls her eyes, "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You can't audition for the Cheerios, Tess. We've been over this." Will says. Ever since becoming principal he had noticed just how bad of an influence that team was on his students, from eating disorders to bullying, and he didn't want his daughter getting involved in that. There were some good kids on the team, of course, but Tessa was young and impressionable and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

Tessa sighs, "Come on Dad, that's not even fair! Why does Dan get to be on the football team but I can't join the Cheerios? Cheerleading is a sport too, you know! All of my friends are trying out, so why can't I?"

"And if all of your friends were jumping off of a bridge would you jump too?" Will counters.

"If you were behind me nagging I might," Tessa says under her breathe. "Come on dad this isn't fair, you won't even give me a good reason!"

Will sighs, "We'll talk about it later, all right? We gotta go or you'll be late."

"Fine," Tessa says crossing her arms. "But I'm not talking to you at school."

Will chuckles as he secures the lid on his travel mug, "I didn't expect you to, 'c'mon, we're gonna be late."

* * *

Hello and welcome to my SYOC! I started it off by introducing my character, Tessa Schuester (14).

I will be accepting some characters from canon couples (explained below) as well as original characters.

This story will take place 20 years after season 3 of glee (I found after season 3 the show starting to go downhill) with some mixed in canon stuff from later seasons. I'm really just picking and choosing what I'd like to keep and what I'd like to scrap.

The current situation at McKinley: New Directions have been on a bit of losing streak in the past few years, and is back to being at the bottom of the totem pole. Most recently, last year New Directions won Sectionals, but lost at Regionals. Will Schuester (following canon) is the current principal. However, the school is not a performing arts school. Sue Sylvester is the coach of the cheerios. I will have a poll on my profile to determine who will be running glee club.

For the social order, it's pretty typical of season one, with jocks and cheerios being on top, so basically your stereotypical high school experience.

When sending in characters, please keep in mind that I'd like for the glee club to be diverse with a wide range of personalities. Not everyone can be super nice and sugary sweet, there needs to be some conflict! Meaning I need down to earth characters, snotty/stuck up characters, rebellious characters, introverted characters, peace keeping characters, etc. I want diversity in terms of: sexuality, personality, race, and ethnicity.

* * *

For pairings, I'll be accepting characters for the following couples…

Will & Emma Schuester: will have 3 children (including Tessa) so I'll be accepting 2 sons (oldest must be a senior named Daniel, am open to making the middle child a daughter instead).

Carl & Holly Howell: I figured we could have a little blast from the past with Carl Howell and Holly Holiday, then can have 1 child together, either gender.

Sue Sylvester: If anyone wants to take on making Sue's child they can.

Burt & Carol Hummel: I figured we should give Kurt a half-brother/sister, so feel free to submit one. Following canon Finn will have died (just because in real life Cory did). _Slot has been filled_

Other than that it's open to 100% original characters. If you'd like to suggest a pairing you're more than welcome to!

 **The form is on my profile, please complete it in its entirety and submit it through PM with the subject as your character's name.**


	2. Character Update

Hello everyone!

Sorry I took so long to post this, but I sprained my foot and was staying with friends for a while, and wasn't really in a position to work on fan fiction. I have gone over the forms and made some acceptances.

I'd just like to make a few notes of general problems that I've been running into:

1) First and foremost **do not** copy a storyline from glee, try to keep them as original as possible.

2) Do not submit characters for a pairing that isn't in the first chapter/info without asking me first, as they will automatically be rejected.

3) Been getting a lot of perfectionists/over achievers, let's try to bring down that trend.

4) Stop sending overly dramatic storyline suggestions, not every single character needs to go through a traumatic life event. This is Glee, let's have some happy storylines.

5) I will not be starting the story without at least receiving Daniel Schuester. I _really_ want Schuester babies.

I have broken down characters into three sections, preliminary acceptances, waitlisted, and rejected. If you'd like further information please ask.

* * *

 **Preliminary Acceptances** (may be subject to change, all acceptances are conditional, I will be contacting you shortly)

Isabelle Hummel (15/Freshman)

Tessa Schuester (14/Freshman)

Delphine Skylark (16/Sophomore)

* * *

 **Waitlisted Characters** (I'm not sure if I will be using these characters or not)

Tanner Harris (14/Freshman)

Andrea McGibband (17/Sophomore)

* * *

 **Rejected Characters**

Authors will be contacted shortly.


	3. Accepted Characters and Important Info

Hey everyone, thanks a lot for the new submissions. Before I post the updated statuses I have a few things to say...

1) Stop sending in freshman, I have more than enough of them.

2) I need more returning members.

3) Stop sending in characters that have moved to America (I have like 2 of them so far).

4) I need characters with co-captain material (specifically on the female side).

5) Just so you know the current trends, I've gotten a couple of quiet characters (both female), a couple nice ones, one bubbly/go with the flow/down to earth character (female), one blunt/abrasive/assertive character who could come across as bitchy (female). For what I need/want (cause there have been questions) really just personalties that I haven't already gotten, or that are interesting/unique and stand out. Basically, inspire me to write for your character. This is rather hard to answer because there isn't really a "quota" that I'm filling so to speak.

6) No more foster child/adopted characters, I've accepted a character and received a few with that background.

7) I'd like to start receiving more males to balance out the glee club.

8) The sexualities of accepted characters so far are: Heterosexual (2), Homosexual (1), Bisexual (2)

So, without further ado the current status of characters...

 **Preliminary Acceptances** (may be subject to change, all acceptances are conditional, I will be contacting you shortly)

Isabelle Hummel (15/Freshman)

Daisy Parker (15/Sophomore)

Alastar Riley (16/Sophomore)

Tessa Schuester (14/Freshman)

Delphine Skylark (16/Sophomore)

* * *

 **Waitlisted Characters** (I'm not sure if I will be using these characters or not)

Luce Arden (15/Freshman)

Tanner Harris (14/Freshman)

Autumn Howell (16/Sophomore)

Andrea McGibband (17/Sophomore)

* * *

 **Rejected Characters**

Authors will be contacted shortly.


	4. VERY Important Author's Note!

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the radio silence, my dad came into town last minute and I had my road test today so everything's been hectic. In the next day or two I'm going to re-go over all of the submissions and hopefully finalize the acceptances, story board/plan it out as much as I feel like and then _actually_ get started on the story. You guys can be as involved or uninvolved in this process as you'd like.

I'll try my best to go through and re-evaluate the waitlisted characters within 72 hours of posting this author's note?

 **Send in more males please.**

If anyone wants to make bully type characters (jocks, cheerios) please let me know (totally optional but if anyone's bored and has a lot of time on their hands less work for me).

There's a couple of things I'm going to require of accepted characters, which is:

Please add an "Insecurities" section to their form.

"Role in Glee Club" section to the form - for this I just really want to know what you see their role as being, do you want them to be a leading lady/co-captain like Rachel, dancing expert like Mike and Brittany, etc. Also **explain why**. Please note this really serves as a suggestion only, and I will ultimately leave it up to my discretion for who actually is co-captain, etc.

"Stage Presence" This, is really how they perform and show themselves on stage. So, as an example if I were to fill this out for Tessa I'd put something along the lines of:

Tessa's performance style is carefree and fun. She practices enough to know the steps and what's required of her and enough to avoid making mistakes. When she actually performs her choreography is imprecise but effortless, so she looks like she knows what she's doing (even if she's just improvising) but most importantly she looks like she's having fun and is fun to watch.

 **Please label these sections on your form so I know which is which, don't use numbers or anything else.**

If your character is new to the glee club let me know if you want them to audition right away.

As a reminder the accepted characters are:

Isabelle Hummel (15/Freshman)

Daisy Parker (15/Sophomore)

Alastar Riley (16/Sophomore)

Daniel Schuester (18/Senior)

Tessa Schuester (14/Freshman)

Delphine Skylark (16/Sophomore)


End file.
